


Attack of the 50ft Suneo

by WerewolfMonkey



Category: Doraemon (Manga), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: Gen, Growth, Kaiju, Manga & Anime, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfMonkey/pseuds/WerewolfMonkey





	Attack of the 50ft Suneo

“But why can't I use it?”  
Doraemon and Nobita were out walking. The robot cat was holding a small shaker of some kind of substance labelled Gro-quick Powder.  
“It's contaminated! There's no telling what could happen if you use it!” he said. “Feel how heavy the bottle is compared to usual” he added, handing the shaker to Nobita. What once felt as light as a regular salt shaker, was now as heavy as a full glass of water. The gentle shaking noise it once had was now replaced with a sloshing sound, like someone had put some kind of heavy liquid inside it.   
“Oh... I see now” Nobita said, as he handed it back.   
“Yeah, there's something wrong with it. We need to hurry back home so I can replace it with the regular stuff” said Doraemon, picking up the pace. All of a sudden, he fell over and the shaker landed on the ground in front of him.  
“Doraemon! Are you okay!?” asked Nobita, as he rushed to help his friend up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone pick up the fallen shaker and run off with it.  
“Oof... yeah I'm fine. Something must have tripped me up.”  
He went to pick the shaker back up but noticed it had disappeared. Frantically, Doraemon searched for it but it was nowhere to be seen.  
“Can you see it? Did you see where it went?” asked Doraemon.  
Nobita thought to himself for a moment before he could give an answer.  
“I think I saw someone pick it up and run off with it. I couldn't see them clearly though. But I do know they were shorter than me!” answered Nobita, pointing to an alleyway.  
The robot looked down the alley with uncertainty  
“I think I have a good idea of who our thief is.”

Fast as his short legs could carry him, Suneo was sprinting as fast as he could, with the Gro-quick powder shaker in his shorts pocket, all the while smirking to himself.  
“Heh, heh, pretty dumb of Doraemon to go around with this in plain sight! At least I don't have to beg for it this time!” he proclaimed to himself. He slowed down as soon as he reached an empty lot, the safest place for him to use the powder on himself without freaking anyone out or causing panic. He stood near a concrete pipe, pulled the powder shaker from out of his pocket and tried to shake it on himself. For some odd reason, no powder came out. Frowning, Suneo shook it even harder, hoping at least one particle of powder could escape. Pop! The lid flew open and some slimy green stuff flew out, landing on poor Suneo's head and leaving him feeling sticky.

“Eww, what is this stuff?” he complained. He could feel some trickling down his forehead to which he raised a hand to and froze rigid. The ridges of his eyebrows started to push out and upward slightly, while two bumps started to form on each ridge. The bumps grew longer and sharper until small horns ripped out of his flesh.

“What the-” he said, unsure of what was happening to him. He could feel a pulsating, throbbing feeling in his left arm. Looking at it, he could see that it was growing thicker and thicker by the minute, increasing in both bone and muscle mass. His growing arm was straining against his sleeve, slowly ripping it at the seams. Stopping it from growing was not an option, as every time he tried, it just grew bigger and bigger. At this point, it was nearly as big as his entire body, and was so heavy, he had difficulty lifting it up. 

Following suit, his other arm also started to thicken with muscle, the bones cracking as they grew alongside everything else. While his arms had grown so that they were now as thick as the pipes littered around the lot, his hands still remained the same size. Suneo was in too much pain to react to this frightening experience. 

The pain increased as his body now started to grow, putting even more stress on his shirt and on himself. He started panicking, unable to do anything. Last time he used the Gro-quick powder, it made him grow all at once, but this time, the growth was uneven, and painful. His growing body pressed hard against the delicate fabric of his shirt, causing it to get tighter and tighter, getting much too small for him.   
Suneo's chest started to barrel, pushing itself out. He grimaced, trying his hardest to endure the pain, his legs buckling under the weight caused by his growth. It seemed that whatever was causing the growth realised this, as his legs were the next to change. Just like his arms before, they grew longer, as well as thicker. Inch by inch, his height increased as his legs kept growing, ripping his shorts. He went from being the same size as an upright concrete pipe to being as big as a persimmon tree. Stumbling backwards, he fell on his back, making the ground shake. He craned his neck to see what else could be happening but he could barely see past his new barrel chest as his head hadn't grown yet. A burning sensation happened in his stomach as it started to bloat up violently, making him feel sick. As it bloated, his shirt started to ride up before ripping in half. Lifting his heavy arms up, he placed his still regular sized hands on his now round belly and attempted to push it down, but to no avail.   
“Please be a bad dream!” he exclaimed to himself, tears streaming down his eyes. “It must be a bad dream! I wanna wake up!”  
But it was all too real. He attempted to roll over, so he could lift himself back up but his enormous stomach and chest would not allow him to. His right hand started tingling, a familiar pressure building. Lifting it to his face, he could see it throb, finally growing large to fit his giant arm. But it wasn't just growing. It was changing.

At the bottom of the ends of his fingers and on the palm of his hand, his skin started to turn black and rugged. Just underneath the skin, fat and soft tissue grew in, causing the now black and rugged areas to swell up, forming pads. Popping noises could be heard as his fingers grew longer and his hand grew wider. His nails started to grow longer and sharper, turning white as they curved downwards, ultimately becoming claws. Digging them into the ground, Suneo was finally able to lift his hefty body over and up. Rib cage expanding, his body and his legs started growing again, bulging and swelling. Soon enough, he was the same size as a house! His arms were as thick as tree trunks and his right hand was large enough to wrap itself around one. Hilarious to some, disturbing to others, his head, left hand and feet still hadn't grown from their original size, yet to join the rest of him. Feeling warmth in his feet, his sneakers started to split open, revealing another change. Two of his toes started to merge together and the others grew alongside his feet, which were not only growing in width but in length too. The elongating of his feet caused him to shift his balance, standing on the balls of his feet, which started to push away from the ground as thick paw pads grew underneath to serve as cushioning between him and the ground. Sharp claws erupted from the digits of his new paws, giving him good grip on the earth underneath him. With sickening crunches, his paws continued to grow, so his legs wouldn't be too oversized. The bones inside him cracked and reformed as he continued to grow more and more, and his organs expanded, allowing him to breathe more easily with his massive body. His chest and belly was now even with the rest of him and didn't make him look fat. His clothes were ripped, shreds hanging of him.   
His left hand began to make popping sounds as that too started to grow and change, with his fingers growing longer and gaining sharp claws and the pads started to puff out. He felt much more even now, even though his head STILL hadn't grown a bit. The height he was currently at was giving him vertigo, even though he wasn't looking down.

Boomf! His belly violently expanded more, pushing out yet again. Tons and tons of fat pooled in it, yet it never grew soft as his stomach muscles also grew, pressing rock hard against his flesh. The more it bloated with fat, the more his muscles grew. Even his large hands were puny compared to it. It hung over his huge legs, which couldn't seem to hold him up any more, so his thighs started to bulge again, growing thick with more fat and muscle. He must have been as tall as a three story house at this point. While his stomach was still expanding, his chest barrelled even more, his chest muscles bubbling against it. His shoulders soon started to broaden, to allow his arms to grow again without them pressing too hard against his enlarged barrel of a chest. Not just his arms, but his hands also were going back to growing larger and thicker. All the while this growth was happening, something new started in his shoulders. On his broadened shoulders, two bulges appeared. Faint at first, they became more prominent. Something grey and pointy peeped out of his skin before ripping it and growing longer. Suneo turned his small head towards it to see that he had grown four spikes, two on each shoulder. Frantically, he tried to pull them out but they were stuck fast. In fact, pulling them hurt more that it should have.  
Riip! The last remaining shreds of his shirt gave way as a large plate grew out of his back. More ridges formed, as more and more plates sprung out, lining his spine.  
“Stop! Stop! It hurts!” he yelled. But transformations don't listen to protests. And this one had no intention of stopping just yet. Since his paws were having difficulty with supporting his enormous body, they grew bigger yet again, cracking and crunching loudly, creating small craters in the ground, his paw pads growing ever so thicker. The rest of his legs grew, to support his massive thighs and stomach. He looked like a behemoth of a monster at this point, with a size matching nearly that of a skyscraper, yet he STILL had a regular sized head.   
The growth of his body was slowly calming down, but the rest of the transformation continued. Near the base of his spine, another new pressure was building. His tailbone started to grow, the flesh lining it doing the same. Outward and outward it grew, nearly matching his body in length. The underside of his body started to itch and feel warm. Suneo attempted to scratch the itch, and noticed that the area felt hard. The skin started to harden and break up, forming what seemed to be thick, cream coloured scales. All down his chest, stomach and in between his legs, the scales were rapidly spreading, protecting his delicate underside from potential attacks. The itch returned elsewhere, except this time, it resulted in a more prickly heat. Orange threads began to poke out of the bare, unscaled skin on his shoulders. Though a light dusting at first, it soon thickened and spread everywhere else. Fur! It sprouted along his back, down his arms and down his legs. Even thicker and longer fur began to grow on his bare tail, growing so unbelievably thick, that even if he put his hands through it, it would take him a good while to reach the base. The orange fur stopped as the tip, as instead, white fur was growing. Fur sprouted on his hands and paws, avoiding the rough pads, and not stopping until it coated everything completely.  
CRACK! Suneo's neck started to lengthen slightly and become thick. Finally, his head was growing. It was much worse than the growth of his body. The cracks were so loud, even people from miles away could hear it. His skull kept breaking in places before reforming as his head slowly grew.  
Suneo was beside himself at this point. He tried to cry and scream but no sound would come out. Instead, he gagged loudly as his tongue grew too big for his mouth, flopping uselessly. He couldn't breathe, cry, call for help, or do anything. His eyes shot wide open, as his own jaw dislocated so it could grow and allow his tongue to have more room. He had never been in such pain before in his life. It hurt more than the most painful thing he could imagine. He would rather be pummelled to a pulp by Gian one thousand times than to have to endure the pain he was going through. His head continued to grow, in the worst pain imaginable. On the plus side, his tongue was no longer making him gag, as it decided to grow alongside the rest of his head. Loudly he cried, his voice becoming deeper and raspier as his vocal cords grew, before it stopped being a cry and turned into a threatening roar instead. He was slowly and surely starting to lose his humanity. A pulling sensation started in his ears as they started to grow too. The cartilage in them shifted and expanded up, the skin stretching alongside them. They migrated to the top of his head, more muscle forming in their base to allow for free movement. His teeth now started to grow. Two of his teeth in his lower jaw grew longer and sharper, protruding out of his mouth. The rest of his teeth simply grew long and sharp, into fearsome fangs that could puncture a hole in even metal. His nose started to grow out, the area around his nostrils becoming black and moist. As it pushed out, his jaws followed suit. Suneo roared in more pain as his nose, now fused with his upper jaw, grew outwards, pushing farther and farther away from his face. Underneath where his ears used to be, sharp horns grew out, longer than the ones on his shoulders. Shorter fur sprouted on his face, with whiskers growing out of his snout, lighter orange fur growing inside his ears. The fur avoided what was left of his hair, as it continued to grow. His spiked eyebrow ridges grew out even more, furrowing his brow and causing his face to be stuck in a look of anger. They throbbed and pulsed as they continued to grow, the horns growing longer and longer. His body decided to go through one more growth spurt, his stomach doing another violent expansion, giving him a large pot-belly. As Suneo lost more of his humanity, his eyes started to turn bright red, his pupils becoming smaller until he looked downright deranged. With the last remaining shred of humanity, he tried one last “Help!” before resorting to roaring, like the feral beast he had ultimately become.

Elsewhere, both Nobita and Doraemon were running around, searching for Suneo.  
“Where could he have gone!?” asked an exasperated Doraemon. “He moves fast for a little guy.”  
They both had searched just about everywhere, yet their thief couldn't be found. All of a sudden, Nobita tapped Doraemon on the back.  
“I think I found him Doraemon!” said Nobita, pointing at something. The robot turned around and froze on the spot.  
What was once a small boy not much bigger than Doraemon was now a giant monster, resembling a giant fox. His eyes were bright red, his body coated in thick orange fur and cream coloured scales covered the underside. Giant fangs protruded out of his mouth, and spikes grew out of his shoulders, lower jaw and eyebrows. His arms were as thick as a skyscraper, with hands large enough to crush a truck to dust with ease. His massive paws caused the ground to tremble with every step he took. Suneo opened his fearsome maw and roared so loudly, it scared away entire flocks of birds. Yet there was a bit of pain and sadness in the roar, as if his human side was still in there somehow.  
“That thing is Suneo!?” Doraemon finally shouted after a long silence.  
“It has to be!” said Nobita, hopping from one foot to the other. “He must have used the contaminated gro-quick powder on himself!”  
“Naturally.” Doraemon added. “It must have been contaminated with radiation or something.”  
The monster turned his head towards the two and slowly advanced towards them, his lips pulled back into a snarl. As he picked up speed, Doraemon reached into his 4-D pocket and pulled out two helicopter gadgets made from bamboo.  
“Quick Nobi!” He urged. “Put one of these on! I have a plan!”  
Nobita took the take-copter off of Doraemon and attached it to his head, taking off before the kaiju could step on him. As he joined the robot cat high in the air, he got a closer look at Suneo's monstrous face, the red, deranged eyes staring down at him. Suspended in mid air thanks to the take-copter, Doraemon was rummaging through his pocket. The transformed Suneo lunged at them, barely missing as Nobita grabbed Doraemon and quickly moved out of the way. His jaws clamped down on a wall. Ripping it out of the ground, he lifted his head back up and spat the wall back out where it crumbled upon hitting the floor. A roar escaped his mouth as he raised one of his hands and swiped at the two pests who were hovering around him.  
“Doraemon!” Nobita yelled. “It's too dangerous! Let's get out of here!”  
Doraemon didn't need extra convincing. They took off, leaving Suneo to roar in anger, that a potential meal had escaped.

“What do we do!? He's crazy!”  
After narrowly escaping Suneo, both Nobita and Doraemon landed on the roof of their house, safe from the giant rampaging beast. The cat was still going through his pocket.  
“I have a gadget in here that can turn him back to normal but I can't find it!”  
“The shrink ray? Don't you remember? Suneo totalled it last time something like this happened and you forgot to get a new one!”  
Stopping his search through his pouch, Doraemon looked at Nobita in puzzlement.  
“No, it isn't the shrink ray” he said. “That won't turn him back to normal. We need something else.”  
“Like what?”  
“Ah ha!” The robot suddenly exclaimed. “I found it!”  
He pulled out a gadget from his pocket that resembled some kind of pump.  
“The radiation purifier! In the 22nd century, radiation is everywhere so they invented this gadget to get rid of it. All we have to do is to attach it to Suneo and press this button and it will remove all the radiation from his body!” He explained. “But,” he added, “We have to attach it to where the contaminated powder first touched him which means we need to get up close and personal. Let's see. I guess that he tried shaking it on his head.”  
“So we need to attach it to his head!?” Nobita asked, worried.  
Doraemon nodded.  
“Easier said than done!” complained Nobita. “He's out of it! He doesn't even recognise me! Or you for that matter!”  
“We can do it! We just need to be careful!” Doraemon reassured him.  
“I'm scared...”

Suneo continued his rampage, crushing trees and demolishing buildings, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Even worse, he was hot on the tail of a very scared and confused Gian.  
“Go away! I didn't do anything to you!” he yelled, hoping his attacker would back away. Bending over, Suneo tried to grab Gian and kept missing. He growled in frustration and stamped his left paw against the ground before resorting to pouncing, in an attempt to catch his former tormentor.  
“If this is punishment for all the times I stole from the other kids, I'll apologise to them! Just leave me alone!” He was foolish to think that a promise like that would mean anything to a giant monster, even if that giant monster was once human. Suneo cornered Gian like you would a spider, blocking any and all means of escaping. Opening his jaws wide, he was just about to eat him when a voice called out.  
“Leave Gian alone, Suneo!”  
“Suneo!?”  
The kaiju looked up, to see both Nobita and Doraemon hovering above him. Rearing up, he snapped at them like they were nothing more than pesky flies. While Nobita lured him away, Doraemon flew down to check on Gian.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“You mean to tell me that that thing that tried to eat me is that lil' pipsqueak?” Gian asked in disbelief, still shocked that he nearly ended up as monster chow.  
“I’ll explain later. But for now, I think it’s best for you to escape to somewhere you won’t get stepped on.” said Doraemon, nodding. Without saying anything, Gian fled the scene, still unable to believe that his friend was now a giant rampaging kaiju.  
“Doraemon! Help!” Nobita cried.  
Quickly, Doraemon flew back up into the air and saw that Suneo had caught Nobita, holding him captive in his giant right hand. Squirming, Nobita tried to wrestle out of the harsh grip Suneo had on him and tried to bite at the large furry fingers holding him captive, but it didn't affect the feral beast. It was like he couldn't feel it.  
“Hang on Nobi! I'll try and find a gadget that can make him let go!” Doraemon yelled, already searching.  
“Use the big light!” Nobita called out.  
“No! I can’t use it on you where you are now and risk Suneo getting bigger! Besides,” he added, “it ran out of battery last week and I still haven't bought new ones.”  
Lifting his hand up, Suneo bought it up to his face, to get a closer look at his victim, uttering low growls.  
“Suneo! It's me! Nobita! Please remember and snap out of it!” pleaded Nobita. But all he got was a roar right in his face, steaming up his glasses and knocking the take-copter off his head. “Your breath stinks!”  
Bam! A blast of concentrated air hit Suneo square in the face, causing him to flinch and let go of Nobita, who plummeted towards the ground, but not before holding on to the thick fur of Suneo's leg. Doraemon hovered near him, purifier in one hand and an air cannon in the other.  
“Catch Nobi!” said Doraemon, throwing the purifier. Barely catching it, Nobita slowly started to climb Suneo, purifier in hand.  
“I'll distract him for you! Come on Suneo! I got a nice tasty robo-cat for you!”  
Shaking his behind as a taunt, he flew away, slow enough for Suneo to catch up and not give up but fast enough for any attempts of being caught to fail.  
Climbing such a large creature was harder than it looked, especially one that was constantly moving. Nonetheless, Nobita persevered, reaching Suneo's spiky shoulders. Nestling between two spikes, he took a quick break and resumed climbing, making his way up past the giant fox's ears and to the top of his head. He noticed that a small patch of Suneo's hair felt sticky, and pieced together that this was where the source was. Placing the purifier, he pressed the button and jumped off, getting caught by Doraemon.  
Suneo stopped dead in his tracks, shuddering. He started to get smaller. The large plates on his back shrank, absorbing back into his skin. Muscles and fat that he had gained during his transformation melted away, his pot belly and barrel chest flattening. As his fur disappeared, his scales softened, turning back into soft human flesh, and the spikes that lined his shoulders, eyebrows and lower jaw also vanished, the wounds caused by their growth healing. His tail disappeared into his back, his legs shortening and thinning out, making him fall over from the weight of his heavy head. Both Nobita and Doraemon rushed over to stop him from hurting himself. Smaller and smaller he grew, slowly turning more and more human. His pronounced eyebrows also ironed themselves back to the way they originally were. With his head now shrinking back to its regular size, his ears rounded out and reset to their original position, his jaw separating from his nose, which was no longer black and wet.  
The pads on his paws and hands diminished, his paws slowly turning back into regular human feet and his claws were now gone. The last change were his fangs, which slowly dulled and shrank, once again normal. Gently, they lowered him to the floor, where he was asleep, unconscious from the shock of the transformation.  
“We better take him home,” Doraemon suggested.

Much later, Suneo's eyes opened. Groggily, he sat up and found himself at home in his bedroom. His entire body felt like he had gotten hit by a truck. Every inch of him ached, and moving was difficult. To make matters worse, he felt sick, and had a massive headache.  
“Ugh, what happened? Why do I feel so tired and feverish?”  
“You're awake!” Nobita chimed.  
“Nobita!? What are you doing in my room?” he yelled.  
Doraemon was there too, and he looked stern.  
“You took the gro-quick powder from me again,” he said. “That stuff was contaminated and it turned you into a giant monster!”  
Suneo looked around, before answering back.  
“How was I supposed to know it was contaminated! Besides, I was only gonna use a little to get revenge on Gian, that's all.” He shrank back into his blanket wincing in pain..  
“My head hurts... and my whole body aches!” he whined.  
“Get some rest. You'll feel better in a few days. Let's go home Nobi” Doraemon said, handing Nobita a take-copter. They both flew off.  
Suneo lay in his bed, and fell asleep again, blissfully unaware of all the damage his family would have to pay for.


End file.
